Byakuya
by SaphSoul
Summary: Ever wondered how and why Byakuya turned into a rich snob? Well, this is my take on it, written after watching episode 208, there are spoilers in this so read at your own risk.


This is going to become a…I guess a Byakuya fic! Haha. I just watched episode 208 and I saw how cute Byakuya (Bya~chan!!) looks as a kid. Haha! This is how he turned from that 'cocky, little snot…' (Kaien's words!) to a strict, boring, rich snob! (haha, from snot to snob!) So anyway, there was more to it than just the responsibility changing him, maybe a promise and a vow of revenge? Anyway, review guys, if I get more people adding to alert without leaving a review I'm thinking of taking all my stories off and not posting anything more.

-Saph

* * *

Outside of the Kuchiki manor, in one of the many vast courtyards a black-haired teen is training. The young boy is Kuchiki Byakuya, he is fourteen* this year, another year closer to inheriting the family name and estate. He, as a snot-nosed teenager thinks that it will be fun once he is head, he could do anything he wanted without people questioning him, he could wear things grander than his traditional robes, and to top it all off, that would mean the end of these boring lessons. Yes, back then even the Great Kuchiki Byakuya was just like any ordinary teen, trying to avoid his lessons, but ending up taking them anyway. Right now he was practicing his kendo in the courtyard, feeling like moving after spending all day of sitting at a desk listening to the old tutor ramble on and on and on…

As young Byakuya was swinging his sword around at invisible enemies a real person came along. At first Byakuya thought to ignore it, it was probably another of the servants out sent to watch over him, or one of the female maids that came of their own free will to gawk at his handsome visage. But the presence was different; this was a presence full of power. It took young Byakuya less than a second to realize who that reiatsu* belonged to. His grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei*, the present head of the Kuchiki manor.

"Grandfather!" Young Byakuya exclaims as he lowers the boken* and runs to his grandfather. "Grandfather I see you're visiting the manor. Will you be staying here today instead of with your squad?"

The old man grunts, a little annoyed with his young grandchild, so full of questions and improper behaviour.

"That's good. It's been a while since we've talked so I'm very happy to see you again."

The old man grunts again and speeks to his grandson. "By the way, Byakuya, could you finish up your training soon? You have a guest."

"A guest?" Byakuya asks, a question in his eyes. Before he can ask any further something is shoved into his face. He is instantly annoyed. "IT'S YOU, YOU WERE-CAT!" He shouts as he takes a swipe at the enemy. Shihoin Yoruichi laughs as she backflips away from the boy.

"Calling me a were-cat isn't very nice, brat!" She calls as she crosses her arms. "And here I came to play with you!" She jeers.

"Shut up! Since when did I ask to play with you? I'm going to be head of the Kuchiki family soon, so I have no time to play with the likes of you!"

"Really?" Yoruichi muses as she disappears. Suddenly Byakuya feels a gust of wind go by him and all he can do is stand there stunned. The 'wind' is really Yoruichi using her infamous shunpo*. Byakuya is still stunned, even when he feels a tug at his head. The string that was holding his hair in place comes undone and is taken. As the string flies further away, carried by some unseen woman Byakuya is still standing there, staring at the place the vile woman used to be. His black hair falls down to his back, freed from its restraint it now flows and shows its true beauty.

"Ha ha! I hate to think of the fate of the Kuchiki family if the head is going to be a boy that got his hair band stolen by a girl that was just 'playing'!" Yoruichi mocks, waving her prize in the air. Byakuya turns around to face her.

"You! Stay right there! I'm going to show you, that my shunpo had surpassed yours long ago!" Byakuya yells as he too uses shunpo.

The old man is left standing alone in the courtyard. "Sigh. Byakuya would make a great head, if only he didn't get lead on so easily." The old man looks at the clouds. "Well, time for some tea." He states, seemingly unconcerned for his grandchild.

* * *

"Get back here, were-cat!" Byakuya yells as he chases the woman. All he gets in response is that hated laugh.

"Catch me if you can, brat!"

"Damn you!" And the chase continues.

* * *

Night has now fallen in the Soul Society and the two kids (Yoruichi has the mind of a 6-year-old!) are lying on the cool grass, staring at the stars.

"Hey, brat, how long are you going to keep telling me that you've surpassed me? I'm tired of hearing it! Just do it!" Yoruichi states.

"Shut up! I will surpass you! And when I do, you'll be the one that gets protected!" Byakuya yells at her.

Flashback:

As the two were chasing each other through the trees a huge hollow* appeared and swiped at Byakuya who was in midair, unable to dodge. Before the claws could connect Yoruichi shunpoed between them and defected the blow, killing the hollow in the process. Both of the people landed.

"I can't believe I had to save your butt! You're the man, act like it!" Yoruichi laughed.

End Flashback

"Ah? So next time you'll be a chivalrous man? HAHA! I highly doubt that!" Yoruichi rolled around on the grass in another of her laugh-attacks.

"Shut up! I'm serious! Next time, I'll the one saving you!" Byakuya sat up and faced Yoruichi. She sat up and stared at him, both were serious now. Byakuya lifted one of Yoruichi's tanned hands and brought it to his face. "I vow on my pride as a man, that I shall protect the lady." He whispered as he kissed her hand.

"Idiot. Don't make promises you can't keep." Yoruichi stated, but she did not withdraw her hand.

End

* * *

Wow! That was fun! Anyway, you know the drill, read and review, the second step is crucial! Anyway, this was meant to be a one-shot, but I might be nice and make it into a chapter fic if enough people review. Anyway, translations are at the bottom.

*I decided after watching the clip a few times that Byakuya looked to be in his young teens. When I saw his hair and build I instantly thought 14.

*reiatsu is spirit energy. Basically, it's kinda like a presence, natural energy, or just someone's karma as they call it.

*Kuchiki Ginrei is the guy's real name according to Wikipedia. He's the old Kuchiki, the one that was seen in the flashback Renji had after ichigo pwnd him. He was the head of the Kuchiki family back then along with being the 6th squad's captain. He's later replacd in both of these by his grandson, Kuchiki Byakuya.

*A boken is a wooden sword. Basically it's made up of the kanji/words for wooden and sword, bo, I guess meaning wood, and ken meaning sword.

*Shunpo is a shinigami move where they can travel large distances in just one step. It's different from just takeing a step to get across a river though. It's like, they take one step and then they're teleported to somewhere else.

*Huge Hollow is a type of hollow, larger than the average hollow, and at least a fourth as deadly.

*Hollows are evil spirits. They are the souls of wholes who weren't saved and thus changed into the monsters known as hollow.

*Whole are good spirits. The spirits of the deceased, if not saved they will turn into hollow.


End file.
